Never To Late
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: A series of one shots. Some with romance, death, heartache,well a little of everything. Something for everyone. I hope! Please review. All Yuffietine Rated K through M
1. Chapter 1 If only for tonight

Will you love me if only for tonight Part 1

Yuffie's words to Vincent Valentine

Sweet red blood eyes I see

Will you save the last dance for me?

Hold me till tonight

Please lets not fight

I will take flight

When I see you in sight

Let go of the past

Make this moment last

Will you love me tomorrow?

Or leave me in sorrow?

Take my breath away

Can I stay?

What can I say

to make you stay?

were are those sounds that echos through the night?

Showing me fright?

The world can be so cruel

Have I been a fool?

Do you even care

Something has been taken from deep within me

A secret I've locked hiding away for no eyes to see

I'd like to think we were meant to be

To set our souls free

Will you love me tonight?

Vincent's words to Yuffie Kisaragi

Sliver grey eyes

flicker like fire flies

Don't want to be alone

Will you give me this last dance?

Hold on tight

as we take flight

seeing all the sights

You and I were meant to be

I promise, you will see

What can I say

I want you to stay

Stay with me forever

though I may have lost my way

all paths have lead me back to you

heaven shine a light

Let me see the one I want tonight

I will always care

I will watch you with a stare

Can I hold your hand?

All dressed in white

Don't hide from my sight

Please be my wife?

Will you love tonight?


	2. Chapter 2 Never to late

Never to late

One shot

Darkness. Darkness taken over. Someone find me. Take this fright away. Is this my end? Where is my red-night-shiny armor. I feel so lost, writhing in the wind. Cold. So cold. Can't feel my hands, and feet. So numb, can't even feel my tears running down the sides of my face. Disappear and pain, and heartbreak. I'm tearing on the balance between life and death. Wake me up. Save me from myself. Love me. Tell me those words I long to hear. Whisper from your lips, you care. Stay. Stay by my side. be here when I fall. Catch me when I fail. touch me. Show the love in your eyes. kiss me. A kiss of love and hate. Save me from this fate. Is this really how it should be? Don't leave me alone. All this darkness. I'm I the chosen. Why save a dieing world? Do you or I deserve to be saved? Your my angel but not sure if you are heaven or hell. Can you tell me which? Maybe your neither but both. Will we live till the end? Is it worth the sacrifice? The blood shed, the tears, the screams from the night.

Hearing the sorrow of mothers welling over dead children. where will this all end? All the eye can see is death after death. Please take me away. Help me. Get them out my head. Make it all go away. Can't take no more. Let me go. hold me. Can't make my mind. Stay. go. I don't no. tell me what I need to know. Just drown this pain out. Remembering the death of my mother and Aries. Wishing I could forget the pain that shown though their eyes with a smile to hide that fact but I saw it. It was there.

Out of now where a light. My red eye love, here to save me from myself. You came. My heaven-hell angel. You didn't leave me behind. So you do care. Help! Take me away. Pull me back. Never let me go. Hold on tight. Wipe these tears. tears of death. Help me forget those looks in their eyes. Don't let this be the end. Show there is still a fight. Bring me to the light.

"Yuffie open your eyes" I can hear you. Help me. I'm lost. How I love that deep tone voice.

"Please Open your eyes. Breathe. Gawd dammit Yufffie don't leave me" I'm sorry. I can't find my way. I seem to be stuck.

"Breathe...Fight...breathe...Shit girl...can't leave Vamp...need you here to kick his vampire ass" I know that voice to. Why can't I remember your name? Everything is fuzzy.

I can tell your crying. Why? Didn't think you cared? Was I wrong? Vincent please don't cry. His tears, I feel them on my face. He must be close.

"Yuffie hang on. Tifa brought a cure 3. Don't let go. I need you." I hear my light. My savior is here. Please hold me tight. I need to see the light. My love, you really came.

"Hurry Tifa we're losing her." I can feel warmth flowing threw my body. It's getting easier to breath. Am I saved? Oh! god. Some one is kissing me. Then it was gone. I can smell him. gun ponder and a hint of roses. Something else just can't place. Come back. I need your touch.

"Yuffie your going to make it...I thought I had done lost you" I'm right here. Let me wake up.

"Vincent, she maybe in a coma for awhile." That's Shera. Every thing is coming back. The fight. I lost. I was careless. Please forgive me

"Vincent,...let us now if you need anything" Hearing retreating foot steps. I want to scream don't leave me here. I felt it. Someone holding my hand. Then he spoke. I could hear some foreign emotion. Could it be true? Sounds like love.

"Yuffie...please forgive me...I wasn't there to save you" Vincent it was never your fault. Never, I swear. It was all my doing. I never meant for this to happen. It should be me asking forgiveness. "I need to say these words...Yuffie, I need you to stay...I...we need you here...I should have been there...I never meant to let you get hurt...I thought if I left you would be better off...I was so wrong...I'll always be here...please wake up"

I'm trying. Really I am. Help me! wake me up, only you can. i know it. I never blamed you. I need to tell you that. I've always been here.

" Yuffie...wake up...I want to tell you...I..I..I lo..ve..love you. Never did I think I ever would again. You saved me..Do you hear Yuffie you saved me...weather this is wrong or not. It's how I feel...I would go to the ends of the earth... wake up so I say this to you"

I Mentally jumped for joy. isn't this what I always wanted. Hell yes! I want to wake up. Wake me up. Show me the fire. The will to live. Do you hear me stupid Gods I want to wake up.'that's the right answer, now Yuffie wake up, open those sleepy eyes of yours' That sounds like Aries but how? Shes dead! Well, she did say to open my eyes.

Starting to fight with all my might, I start feeling my eyes start to flutter, slightly blinded by the light shown throw the window. Tightening my eye lids. It hurt to open them. "Sorry" was all heard when the room went dim. Someone had pulled the curtains, making their way to my bed side. I felt the bed sink a little from the added weight, trying to sit up. felt strong, yet gentle hands push me back down,

"Yuffie you need to lay still. your still hurt. We all most lost you" Starring up at my red eye savior. Nodding in understanding. I chose to speak

"Vincent...You helped will me to come back...I heard every word you said...It was never your fault. If it was any-ones it was mine alone. Can you forgive me? Please don't ever leave me again. It hurt when you left. I want to tell you, I love you too!" I could feel a light blush creeping up my face. For the first time, I swear I saw a slight smile. Then as on cue. He bent down ravening me a deep passionate kiss. My first kiss. Moaning a little when he broke contact.

"Yuffie my dear. You won't be able to get rid of me. I am here to stay at your side"

"Damn, that's the most I've heard you say in one day. Maybe in a whole month. Hope you never stop."

"Don't get use to it...You have help me to live again. Don't ever change Yuffie"

"Promise" I started to giggle. This was so weird. Vinnie talking this much. I wondor if I hit my head harder than I thought but I'm proud of him. It's a step in the right direction. There's hope yet!

"I promise vamp-boy" Watching Vinnie raise a eyebrow at his new nick-name. Made me giggle more. Kinda liked the dots. Only just a little. It's nice to see a softer side. Makes them balanced out. Like hot/cold, yin/yang, up/down, love/hate, heaven/hell. Okay you get the picture. Vinnie and I are prove that dreams can come true. It's hard work but so worth it in the end.

(Sorry, But I like guys that show both sides. SO if you don't like them OOC that's to bad. It's just nice to see things balanced out. A little fluffy never hurt ant one. I like to think that the guy who can hold on to balance. Gets the girl. So sue me I like happy endings. Don't see that much these days if ever. Thanks for reading this. Sorry if it sucks. I tried. this is what happens when I have nothing to do)(I tried to fix any mistakes that I found. Thanks for any one that was kind of enough to tell me of any I missed. I wrote this 3 in the morning. No more of that.)


End file.
